Zero
Major Zero was born in Exeter, England on August 12th, 1909, and was previously in the SAS. Zero was the commander of the Special Forces unit FOX in the 1960's. By the time of Operation Snake Eater, he lived in Portsmouth, New Hampshire, which is also the location of the Pease AFB. Sometime before the Operation, he suffered from Gout, but was cured just before. He also has a sister, and is a giant fan of the James Bond films. He later became the founding member of the Patriots. Biography In 1964, Zero was the commanding officer for Naked Snake, new operative for Zero's FOX unit. At the beginning of their Virtuous Mission, Major Zero changed his codename to Major Tom. After The Boss defected to the side of Colonel Volgin, along with the failure of the Virtuous Mission, both Zero and Snake were threatened with being "put in front of the firing squad" if their next mission, Operation Snake Eater, was a failure. Zero assisted Snake throughout and helped him complete his mission, eliminating Colonel Volgin, Sokolov's Shagohod, The Boss' Cobra Unit and lastly, The Boss herself. The Boss' dying wish was that the world be reunited once again, as it had been before the conflict of The Philosophers tore it in two. After the Operation, Zero left FOX, inspired by The Boss speech. In 1970, Major Zero officially disbanded FOX however during the San Hieronymo Takeover, Zero was reportedly accused of treason because FOX, now under the command of Gene, had rebelled. His name was once again cleared by Naked Snake (now known as Big Boss). In reality, Zero had sparked the incident with the help of Ocelot in order to retrieve the missing half of The Philosophers Legacy, which Zero planned to use to start a new organization: The Patriots. This new organization would secretly govern the world from behind the scenes, uniting it once more. After recruiting Ocelot, Big Boss, Para-Medic, Sigint and EVA the organization grew, intent on realizing The Boss' ideal world. However, Big Boss eventually disagreed with Zero's way of thinking, convinced that he had misinterpreted what The Boss meant. Breaking away from the unit, Big Boss founded Outer Heaven, as his own interpretation of The Boss dying wish. Eventually, the other members of The Patriots also broke away, as Zero became more and more obsessed with his power. Afraid to pass on his organization to the next generation, Zero used the large amount of money to create four AI's, that could run the organization even after he himself had died. These AI's would be impenetrable, and would be advanced enough to run the whole world from behind the scenes. It is unknown when these AI's became activated, but the The Manhattan Incident was a test for the activation of one of the AI's: GW. Shortly after Liquid Ocelot's plan to destroy The Patriots was foiled by Solid Snake, the newly revived Big Boss found Zero, now a vegetable thanks to his extreme age of 105. Snake later returned to the grave site where the graves of The Boss and the supposedly dead Big Boss were, and attempted to kill himself by shooting himself in the head. However, he couldn't, pulling the gun away at the last second. Big Boss stepped out from the shadows, and revealed himself to his son. Big Boss went on to explain to him about Zero and The Patriots, stating that it "all began with zero" and must now "return to zero". Big Boss turned off Zero's air supply to euthanize him, commenting that there was no real bad blood between them, and instead of hatred, he simply felt a sense of pity and longing for his old friend. Zero Zero Zero Zero